Bio Shinobi
by Kachorro
Summary: Universo alterno: Naruto y su hermana Naruko han encontrado uno de los experimentos abandonados de Orochimaru, un joven misterioso que no recuerda quien es o cual es su pasado. Así que Naruko decide ser el apoyo de este chico para buscar sobre sus orígenes.


- Hola, Hola esta noches les traemos un Fic nuevo, en el cual intervendrán algunos personajes de algunos cartoons, animes y quizás videojuegos -dijo Kachorro-

_- sus papeles en la historia serán menores, así que no tienen de que preocuparse, pues la historia se tratara más de Naruto, o mejor dicho de Naruko -_aclaro Gardevoir-

- Bueno será mejor que los dejemos leer para que entiendan a lo que nos referimos -

Nota de autor…

Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios y situaciones originales no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo es de mi pertenencia el Oc que tomara juego en esta historia. Tampoco soy dueño de los personajes externos al anime, los cuales aparecen en cartoons, video juegos y otros animes.

Cap Piloto

an pasado 19 años desde que el actual Hokage, Minato Namikaze luchó contra el poderoso Kyubi no Yoko, al cual derroto usando el Shiki Fuin, logrando encerrar a la poderosa bestia en el cuerpo de un recién nacido, este niño, es su hijo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, después de que el Shinigami encerrara al Kyubi en él bebe, este miro como Minato se arrodillaba ante él, pero en vez de quitarle su alma, prefirió drenar el 95% de su chakra, sin negarse a esto Minato acepto, pues lo más seguro seria que su Chakra se regenerara con el tiempo. Con el pasar de los años, Minato pudo disfrutar de su vida junto a su amada esposa Kushina, su hijo Naruto y su hija menor Naruko, quien nació tres años después de que Naruto naciera.

Este mismo día es muy especial en toda la aldea de Konohagakure, este día se celebra el cumpleaños número 16 de Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki.

Naruko es una hermosa jovencita de cuerpo atlético, pero curvilíneo. Posee una larga cabellera dorada arreglada en dos coletas que llegaban a la altura de sus caderas, tiene unos curiosos ojos bicolor, el derecho era azul y el izquierdo gris-violeta. La joven Namikaze posee una piel color arena y su estatura esta entre los 1.54 m de altura.

Su vestimenta está conformada por una camiseta de cuello alto en color negro, la cual no tenía mangas y moldeaba a la perfección su desarrollado busto copa C. En sus manos lleva unos guantes de entrenamiento, mientras que sus brazos y hombros eran cubiertos por una camiseta de malla que también cubría parte de su descubierto vientre, además de llevar puesto un chaleco naranja abierto. Lleva una mini-falda estilo colegiala en color naranja, la cual cubría solo sus muslos, sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas largas calcetas negras, mientras que su calzado consistía en unas sandalias de tacón alto, haciéndola ver 5 cm más alta de lo que en realidad es.

Naruko lleva su banda shinobi amarrada al cuello, tiene un porta kunai en su pierna izquierda y curiosamente comparte el mismo rasgo facial de su hermano Naruto, el cual, son tres marcas en ambas mejillas, dándole el aspecto de unos bigotes felinos.

En estos momentos nuestra quería rubia de ojos bicolor, se encontraba caminando por la aldea y llevaba rumbo a la torre del Hokage, pues parecía ser que su padre, el Yondaime Hokage, necesitaba comunicarle algo de suma importancia.

- No entiendo por qué Otou -san siempre me interrumpe cuando me encuentro con mis amigas -se quejó la rubia, que recién ingresaba a la torre-

La Namikaze camino por los pasillos de la torre mientras era saludada y felicitada por todos en su interior, mientras ella agradecía con una linda sonrisa sus buenos deseos, una vez que logro llegar a la puerta que le daría acceso a la oficina, se acerco y se detuvo.

- bien… aquí vamos -mencionó para si misma mientras llamaba a la puerta-

- adelante -fue la voz que le dio el permiso de ingresar dentro-

Al abrir la puerta, Naruko encontró a su padre Minato Namikaze, sentado en su sillón mientras revisaba una enorme pila de documentos.

Minato Namikaze es un hombre rubio de cabello erizado y largas patillas, tiene ojos azules y una piel bronceada. Su vestimenta consiste en un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja, lleva el uniforme habitual de su aldea, que consiste en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa.

- Tou -chan ¿me mandaste llamar? -preguntó Naruko mirando a su padre-

- hola Naruko -chan -saludó Minato con una sonrisa-

- hola bebe -saludo una mujer de cabellos rojos mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa-

Esta es una hermosa mujer de cabello lacio y rojizo que llegaban a la altura de sus glúteos, ojos color gris-violeta y piel clara. La pelirroja posee un cuerpo curvilíneo y una estatura de 1.65 m de altura.

Su vestimenta esta conformada por un estilo hogareño, lleva puesto una camiseta de manga corta color amarillo y un vestido verde de tirantes, cual resaltaba sus pechos copa D, su pequeña cintura y anchas caderas. Mientras que su calzado consta de unas sandalias color lila.

Esta mujer es Kushina Uzumaki, a esposa de Minato Namikaze quien tiene más de 20 años retirada del servicio Shinobi.

- Me alegra ver que Kakashi no te pego su costumbre de llegar retrasado -dijo Minato sonriendo, mientras la rubia menor inflaba las mejillas en desacuerdo-

- ¡ESO NO ES DIVERTIDO TOU -CHAN! -gritó Naruko apretando los puños mientras inflaba las mejillas-

- tranquilos los dos -pidió Kushina-

- hai Kaa -chan -respondió Naruko-

- Bueno Naruko -chan, te cite pata darte una buena noticia -dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa, la cual contagio también a su esposa, quien se coloco al lado de su esposo-

- ¿Qué clase de noticia Tou -chan? -preguntó Naruko-

- que regrese para que celebremos tu cumpleaños Naruko -chan -se escuchó una voz que Naruko conocía muy bien-

- Ni… Nii -mencionó Naruko asombrada mientras sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, pues las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer- ¡NII -CHAN! -gritó la rubia abrazando a su hermano- ¡Nii -chan! No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho -exclamó Naruko mientras lloraba en el pecho de su hermano-

- yo también te extrañe Naruko -chan -mencionó Naruto abrazando a su hermana menor-

Naruto era la viva imagen de Minato, cabellera rubia erizada, piel color arena y ojos color azul. Tiene unas marcas en las mejillas parecidas a los bigotes de un felino.

Su vestimenta en estos momentos consta de el uniforme clásico de un anbu, el cual esta conformado por una camiseta negra sin mangas y de cuello alto, lleva una armadura que le protege el pecho, al igual que unos protectores de metal en ambos brazos los cuales cubren desde las muñecas hasta los codos, tiene unos guantes negros de entrenamiento y lleva unos pantalones negros. Mientras que sus sandalias son negras.

Naruto tiene una espada en su espalda y lleva una mascara de lobo en su cintura. A simple vista Naruto parecía medir entre los 1.76 m de altura.

- Oye Naruto -kun ¿ya recapacitaste el regresar a casa? -preguntó Kushina con un tono de esperanza-

- Kaa -san no quiero tratar este tema de nuevo -respondió Naruto con un tono serio-

- pero Naruto, tus amigos aun viven en casa de sus padres ¿por que tu no quieres vivir con nosotros? -preguntó Kushina sintiéndose rechazada por su hijo-

- Kaa -san, ya les había dejado en claro que el que yo viva en una casa propia, no significa que no los quiera, además el Teme, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai y Chouji viven en departamentos propios -menciono el joven rubio-

- pero es que… no solo eso, yo… no me agrada que tu noviecita viva contigo -menciono Kushina molesta-

- Kushina -chan, por lo que sabemos mi aprendiz es muy responsable, no veo por que debas desconfiar de ella -menciono Minato de forma tranquila-

- pues no me da nada de confianza, como sabemos que en algún momento lastimara a Naruto -kun para irse con algún bastardo que le hable bonito -respondió molesta la pelirroja-

- Kaa -san, que no te agrade mi novia es una cosa, pero no voy a permitir que te expreses de ella así -respondió Naruto con una voz molesta-

- pero es que… por su culpa ahora tienes que hacer este trabajo de anbu -respondió Kushina comenzándose a desesperar-

- y lo haría las veces que fueran, ¿sabes por que Kaa -san? -preguntó Naruto mientras Kushina se quedaba callada- la amo -respondió Naruto mientras que a Kushina le llegaba un golpe al pecho- y el pensar en como iban a tratar a Kin -chan después de la invasión no se me hacia correcto, es por eso Kaa -san que preferí ser yo quien recibiera su castigo -explicó Naruto sin dejar de mantener su expresión seria-

- Kushina -chan nuestro hijo tiene razón, además hace mucho tiempo te dije que Kin era mi espía en las filas de Orochimaru, mas sin embargo jamás imagine que el quisiera usarla como un sacrifico para el Edo Tensei, pero gracias a Naruto eso no paso -explico Minato-

- Otou -san, ¿podrías decirme para que nos citaste a mi y a Naruko por favor? -pidió Naruto de forma tranquila-

- claro, ya lo había olvidado con todo esto -menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa- verán hace una semana Rock Lee circulaba en una zona de cercana a Konoha, en su recorrido nos menciono que encontró una cueva con extraños aparatos y esto -dijo Minato deslizando un cuaderno por su escritorio- es un diario de Orochimaru, donde cuenta paso a paso algunos de sus experimentos.

- entonces ¿quieres que vayamos a investigar? -pregunto Naruto-

- así es, pero por favor si ven que es demasiado peligroso, les pediré que se retiren, ya que de ser necesario mandare a Jiraiya -sensei y a Tsunade -sensei -pidió el rubio mayor- este laboratorio podrás encontrarlo a 40 km de la puerta Este, pero me tome la libertad de llamarle a Lee, en estos momentos le espera para llevarlos.

- hai, ¿Lista Naruko -chan? -preguntó Naruto a su hermana-

- hai Nii -san -respondió Naruko caminado detrás de Naruto, pero su rostro se volteo hacia su madre quien mantenía una expresión triste en su rostro mientras se abrazaba si misma-

En ese momento Naruko salió de la oficina mientras su padre se levantaba del sofá para pararse detrás de su esposa mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombros.

- Ya no me quiere Mina -kun, perdí… perdí a mi querido Sochi -mencionó la mujer con una voz dolida mientras pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos-

- Kushina -mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa Minato mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a su esposa- ambos sabemos que Naruto te ama, solo esta un poco molesto por como te expresaste de Kin -chan -explicó Minato con una voz tranquila-

- pero ella… -intento decir algo para ser callada por Minato, quien puso su dedo índice en sus labios-

- dale una oportunidad, Kin -chan no es tan mala como crees, incluso Naruko -chan le dio una oportunidad -dijo Minato, mientras Kushina bajaba la mirada- se que no te agrada por que ella le propuso a Naruto rentar una casa juntos, pero por lo menos intenta tratarla bien y conocerla, hazlo por Naruto -pidió Minato con una sonrisa-

- ha- hai -respondió la pelirroja-

- esa es mi niña -mencionó Minato plantando un pequeño beso en los labios de su mujer, quien soltó una leve risita por las palabras de su esposo- es mas, después de la fiesta sorpresa para Naruko -chan, tu y yo tendremos un momento privado, donde te mostrare algunas cosas que aprendí de los libros de Sensei -dijo Minato mientras llevaba las manos al trasero de su esposa y comenzaba a, masajearlo-

- sabes bien que no me gusta que leas esos libros, y no se por que lo sigues haciendo, pero sin duda el viejo Ero -sanin sabe lo que escribe -respondió Kushina con una sonrisa devolviéndole el beso a si esposo-

- será mejor que termine el papeleo rápido para comenzar con los preparativos para la fiesta -dijo Minato que camino de regreso hacia su sofá-

- Minato -kun -llamó Kushina haciendo que el rubio levantara la vista- gracias -con dichas palabras la mujer siguió con la limpieza de la oficina-

Puerta Este de Konohagakure…

Los hermanos Namikaze caminaban en completo silencio, pues Naruko no quería decir algo indebido con el pequeño conflicto que hubo entre su madre y su hermano Mayor. Solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que llegaran donde un joven de cabellera azabache con peinado de tazón y un espandex verde de cuerpo completo se encontraba haciendo flexiones.

- Parece que Lee jamás cambiara -mencionó Naruto con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo ejercitándose-

- Nii -san -llamó Naruko haciendo que el rubio la volteara a ver- ¿crees que algún día tu y Kaa -san dejaran de pelear por el asunto de Kin -Neechan? -preguntó Naruko con la cabeza agachada, mientras seguían caminando-

Naruto simplemente se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaban, lo que hizo pensar a Naruko que su pregunta fue estúpida y no tenia por que responderla, pero termino un poco confundida y mirando a su hermano sonreírle mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- no te preocupes por ello Naruko -chan, algún día Kaa -san entenderá que esta juzgando mal a Kin -hime y cuando eso pase veras que nuestras peleas terminaran -explicó Naruto a su hermana menor, quien parecía mas tranquila con la respuesta-

- pero no entiendo por que Kaa -san critica a Kin -Nee, ella es muy linda, puedo ver que te ama y haría lo que fuera por ti -dijo Naruko-

- es un tema un poco complicado Naruko -chan, pero prometo que te lo explicare después de nuestra misión, no podemos dejar esperando a cejotas mas tiempo -explicó Naruto mirando a su amigo que ahora se encontraba haciendo abdominales-

- hai -respondió Naruko caminando al lado de su hermano-

En el momento en que el par de rubios se acercaron a Lee, el moreno se paro de manera rápida, para después tomar las manos de Naruko entre las suyas.

- oh hermosa Naruko, por favor concédeme el honor de convertirte en mi novia -pidió Lee, mientras Naruko reía de forma nerviosa al momento en que una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca-

- jejeje, que bonitas palabras Lee -san, pero ya habíamos dicho que solo me interesa tu amistad -respondió la chica de rubia cabellera con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- pero… pero si tu aceptas ser mi novia yo te volvería la chica mas feliz del mundo, prometo protegerte y… -en ese momento miro como Naruto estaba siendo cubierto por un chakra rojizo-

- Lee… mi hermana dijo que solo quiere tu amistad -mencionó Naruto con una voz intimidante que hizo retroceder al chico de cejas extravagantes- ahora si no te molesta, ¿podrías llevarnos al laboratorio? -pidió Naruto-

- ha- hai -respondió Lee dándoles la espalda, mientras Naruto sonreía y Naruko suspiraba, siempre pasaba lo mismo con los chicos que estaban interesados en ella-

Con dichas palabras el grupo salió de la aldea con rumbo a la guarida, donde Lee los llevaba para que pudieran investigar mas a fondo, el ritmo al que estaban viajando los hizo llegar de manera rápida, haciendo que toparan con una enorme cueva que estaba un poco escondida debido a la vegetación.

- aquí esta, bueno yo debo regresar, adiós Naruto -kun, nos veremos Naruko -se despidió el chico que regreso corriendo a gran velocidad-

- a veces creo que Lee -san puede ser un poco insistente -mencionó Naruko mirando la rapidez con la que se alejaba su amigo-

- ¿un poco? -preguntó Naruto de forma sarcástica- bueno ya estamos aquí, lo mejor será tomar algunas muestras para que Baa -chan las analice -dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la cueva siendo seguido por su hermana-

Al entrar a la cueva el ambiente se comenzó a tornar frio, había unas antorchas encendidas lo que indicaba que el Sanin estaba en la cueva o tenia poco de haberla dejado, aun así avanzaron con mucho cuidado, mientras un extraño olor se esparcía por el lugar, para notar que este provenia de la sangre en el suelo y paredes.

- Naruko -chan no te alejes mucho, no sabemos que podremos encontrarnos mas adelante -mencionó Naruto de forma analítica, mientras estudiaba las estructuras de las paredes, para evitar toparse con una trampa-

- hai Naruto -nii san -respondió Naruko con una voz un poco intranquila-

Mientras mas caminaban, mas podían ver mensajes en las paredes los cuales estaban escritos con sangre, esto sin duda tenia intranquilo a Naruto y muy asustada a Naruko quien estaba abrazando a su hermano. Al avanzar un poco mas encontraron una sala con algunos aparatos extraños con varias luces, herramientas medicas que estaban sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de una mesa de operaciones, mientras que mas atrás habia un escritorio con varios documentos.

- espero que terminemos rápido -dijo Naruko mirando el lugar con mucho miedo, pero en eso su caminar fue interrumpido cuando su pie golpeo algo- ¡KYYYYAAAAAA! .grito aterrada, para después esconderse detrás de Naruto-

- con razón apesta tanto este lugar -dijo Naruto mirando los cuerpos de las victimas de Orochimaru-

- Nii -chan -dijo Naruko asustada por lo que veían-

- tranquila, solo estaremos un par de minutos -mencionó Naruto- además no debes tenerle miedo a los muertos, mejor témele a los vivos, ellos si te lastimaran -explico Naruto dirigiéndose al escritorio-

- Mi… miedo, y- yo no t-tengo miedo -mencionó muy asustada la chica-

- si quieres ayúdame a buscar algo que podamos llevarle a Baa -chan, busca entre esos cuerpos -dijo Naruto de forma tranquila-

- ¡QUUUEEEEE! -gritó completamente alterada-

- jejee ¿crei que no tenias miedo? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa burlesca-

- hai -respondió Naruko mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lugar, evitando mirar directamente los cuerpos de los experimentos fallidos-

Naruto en estos momento se encontraba revisando algunos pergaminos y archivos, los cuales comenzaba a sellar en un pergamino, mientras que Naruko caminaba por el lugar hasta llegar a donde había una capsula sin ningún tipo de rasguño, al contrario de las otras que estaban rotas, agrietadas y destruidas.

Al acercarse mas pudo ver con claridad como un cuerpo flotaba dentro de la capsula en ese extraño liquido rojo, pero no se le podía ver el rostro, ya que se encontraba en posición fetal. Lo único que podía ver era una extraña cola peluda y como varios cables se conectaban a su brazo derecho y espalda de lado derecho.

En ese momento Naruko puso su mano sobre el cristal para quitar un poco el polvo, pero al hacer contacto con el cristal el sujeto que se encontraba dentro levanto un poco el rostro, haciendo contacto visual con la Namikaze, tenia cabello blanco y unos rasgos muy extraños, pues parecía tener una cola.

- ¡KYYYAAAAAA! -gritó asustada mientras retrocedía un poco y señalaba la capsula-

- ¡Naruko -chan! -gritó preocupado Naruto, al ver que su hermana quedo inmóvil- Naruko -chan ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto preocupado mientras tomaba por los hombros a su hermana-

- me- me- me miro -respondió muy nerviosa, mientras el sujeto en la capsula regresaba a su posición original-

- creo que estas muy estresada, lo mejor será que regresemos a casa, no sabemos que tan peligroso puede ser este lugar o si Orochimaru planea regresar -explicó Naruto ayudando a su hermana a ponerse de pie-

- pe- pe - pero -balbuceó la rubia-

- agárrate fuerte, usaremos el Hiraishin no jutsu para regresar -explicó Naruto quien esperaba que su hermana obedeciera-

Al momento en que su hermana lo abrazo, cerro los ojos, para después en un destello dorado desaparecer de la cueva.

- llegamos -dijo Naruto, mientras Naruko caía sentada sobre un sofá verde -

En estos momentos el par de rubios se encontraba en una sala de pardes color beige, un pequeño centro de mesa con una fotografía y unos pocos adornos de gatos de porcelana.

- aun no me acostumbro a viajar así -se quejó la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su cabeza-

- Naruto -kun ¿eres tú? -se escuchó una voz femenina desde la cocina-

- si hime, ya regrese -respondió Naruto, volteando en dirección a la cocina-

En ese instante ante los hermanos Namikaze apareció una linda morena de cabellos azabaches amarrados en una coleta de caballo que llegaba a la altura de su cintura, piel bronceada y ojos negros.

Su vestimenta esta conformada por un suéter de cuello alto color verde que dejaba apreciar muy bien sus pechos copa C y su pequeña cintura, además de vestir una falda larga color Beige que delineaba sus caderas y piernas, mientras que su calzado consistía en sandalias color negro y de tacón alto. Su estatura estaba entre los 1.64 y su edad entre los 18 años.

- hola amor, ¿como te fue esta vez? -preguntó Kin que se acerco a Naruto para abrazarlo y plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios-

- uuum, mejor que otras veces, lo mejor es que Oto -san me dijo en una carta que mi servicios como anbu terminaran en 3 semanas mas -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su novia y la miraba a los ojos, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Naruto, mientras se miraban a los ojos, mandándose miradas de jóvenes enamorados-

- no sabes como me alegra oír eso, mi amor -dijo Kin con una linda sonrisa- además, espero que después de ese tiempo, te den unas vacaciones, tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes que tratar… si tu me entiendes -expresó con una sonrisa traviesa la joven Tsuchi-

- jejeje, hare lo posible por que Oto -san me las conceda -dijo Naruto besando a Kin-

- OIGAN NO COMAN CARNE FRENTE A LOS POBRES -exclamó incomoda Naruko al ver lo acaramelados que se encontraban su hermano mayor y su novia-

- Naruko -chan, que alegría verte -dijo Kin un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento- pero ven, déjame darte tu abrazo de cumpleaños -dijo la morena con una sonrisa, mientras Naruko se levantaba- muchas felicidades Naruko -chan, espero que te la pases muy bien.

- gracias -agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa-

- ¿tienen hambre? Por que acabo de poner un poco de arroz y la salsa curry estará en unos minu… -mencionó para ser interrumpida por Naruto que negaba con la cabeza- aaa, Naruko -chan ahora que recuerdo, Minato -sensei vino diciendo que era probable que nos juntáramos para comer tu casa, lo digo para que tengas tiempo de irte a poner muy bonita -mencionó Kin un poco nerviosa, pues nunca fue una buena mentirosa-

- ¿en serio? -preguntó Naruko- bueno, creo que mejor iré a casa, los veré haya Nii -san, adiós Kin -Nee -se despidió Naruko caminando hacia la puerta de la casa por la cual termino saliendo-

- uuufff -exclamó Kin dejándose caer en el sofá-

- ¿estas bien? -preguntó Naruto sentándose al lado de su novia-

- si -respondió Kin mientras ella cambiaba de lugar para terminar recostando su cabeza y espalda sobre el pecho de Naruto, quien procedió a abrazarla- pero estuve apunto de arruinar los planes de la fiesta, no quiero imaginar lo que tu Kaa -san me hubiera hecho si hablaba de mas -suspiró con cansancio la morena-

- no te preocupes por eso, mejor… preocúpate por ti -susurró Naruto mientras le mordía el cuello a Kin-

- hey, estate quieto -pidió la Tsuchi riéndose por el comportamiento de su novio-

- lo siento, pero tengo mucha hambre y en estos momentos estoy viendo un delicioso pastelito -explico el rubio-

- bueno, será mejor que saciemos esa hambre -respondió Kin, levantándose para después voltearse y sentarse cobre las piernas de su novio, para comenzar a besarlo de forma apasionada- Te amo -dijo Kin al cortar el beso-

- Yo también te amo -respondió Naruto, mientras el corazón de ambos latían a la par al volver a unirse en un pasional beso que demostraba cuanto se amaban el uno al otro-

Recinto Namikaze Uzumaki…

Después de haber llegado a casa, Naruko fue a ducharse, pues quería estar presentable cuando la cena familiar comenzara, pero al momento de estar arreglándose, de nuevo regreso su mente a la imagen que miro en la cueva de Orochimaru. El sujeto de la capsula que la miro, tenia una mirada triste.

- su mirada reflejaba… suplica -mencionó para si misma, mientras seguía recordando los ojos de ese sujeto-

La chica continuo inmóvil por varios minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora en el reloj, el reloj estaba marcando las 19:00pm, tenia que apurarse, asi que intento desviar la imagen de su mente, para proseguir con lo que hacia.

Después de 15 minutos, Naruko ya estaba lista, llevaba un vestido verde al cuerpo, el cual resaltaba sus jóvenes curvas, al igual que el tono de su piel y sus ojos. Este vestido era de gala y llegaba a medio muslo, lo convino con unos zapatos de tacón y unos aretes de esmeralda que Naruto le había regalado hace 3 años.

- lista -dijo sonriéndose a si misma-

Una vez lista, Naruko procedió a caminar hacia la sala, pero se encontró conque todo estaba solo, extrañada por esto Naruko camino al patio trasero para tomar un poco de aire, pero al salir fue recibida por familia y amigos que ya la estaban esperando.

- yo… yo pensé que seria una cena familiar -dijo Naruko asombrada al ver el jardín completamente adornado, mientras que en varias mesas se encontraban sentados los jefes de clanes, sus amigos y algunos conocidos-

- mi pequeña cumple 16 años esta noche, la cual es una noche muy importante, no podíamos hacer una cena cualquiera -respondió Kushina con una sonrisa-

En estos momentos Kushina lleva un vestido negro de gala, el cual llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, junto a unos zapatos de tacón y su pelo estaba suelto, mientras unos mechones enmarcaban su bello rostro.

- Han Naruko -chan, todos están esperando -dijo Minato con una sonrisa-

Minato en estos momentos estaba vistiendo un Smoking, con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul.

Minato y Kushina llevaron a Naruko frente a los invitados para que dirigiera unas palabras, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una fuerte explosión se escucho, mientras varios anbus salían volando en varias direcciones.

- ¿Qué demonios? -expresó Minato sorprendido al ver que alguien se había logrado infiltrar en su casa, mientras los invitados volteaban a ver que sucedia, en el caso de los jefes de clanes se ponían frente a sus familias en caso de que fueran adversarios muy poderosos-

En ese momento unas extrañas criaturas con cuernos y grandes colmillos se les vinieron encima a los invitados, mientras que los que tenían habilidades shinobi se ponían a luchar contra estas, pero notando algo extraño.

- ¡KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! -gritó uno de los shinobis, mientas una enorme bola de fuego impactaba contra la extraña criatura, pero esta seguía corriendo como si el fuego no le hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo-

- ¡KONOHA SENPU! -exclamó Lee dándole una fuerte patada a la criatura, la cual se estrello contra un árbol, pero después de caer al suelo se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿que? Eso no puede ser posible -exclamo Lee sorprendido-

- ¡RASENGAN! -grito Naruto mientras sacaba volando a varias criaturas con su Jutsu-

En ese momento una extraña u enorme criatura con cuerpo exoesqueletico se paro frente a Naruko, mientras todos miraban en shock como la princesa de los Namikaze seria atacada.

- ¡Minato has algo! -grito Kushina aterrada-

- no puedo… estas cosas no me dejan moverme -se quejo Minato mientras varias criaturas le saltaban encima impidiéndole moverse con libertad-

- ¡NARUKO -CHAN! -grito Naruto al ver como su hermana se encontraba en problemas-

Sin poder evitarlo el golpe había llegado y había alcanzado a Naruko, o eso fue lo que creyeron hasta que escucharon como algún objeto metalico choco contra las garras de la bestia, mientras un extraño joven de cabellera blanca detenía el ataque.

- menos mal llegaste a tiempo -se escucho una graciosa vocecita-

- cállate Fidget -respondió el joven de cabellos blancos mientras volteaba lentamente su rostro a Naruko-

- eres… eres tu -dijo Naruko asombrada al reconocer al joven-

CONTINUARA….

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo.


End file.
